Merinda Siphonis
=Personal History= Like her kin, she was born at Nordrassil, before the Great Sundering. With her was her brother, Zhevros, and her future husband, Kraska. Before some of the Night Elves had an interest with magic, Merinda had already made ties with Kraska. The two were almost inseperable, followed with Zhevros, and the three usually played around together and goofed off. However, the tension between the Night Elves and soon-to-be High Elves came between Kraska and Merinda. Kraska's family wisped him away, to live with their magical kind, and to try and sever the bond Merinda had with him. However, before Kraska was taken, Merinda had given him a bright silver amulet with the crescent of Elune, which Kraska still adores to this day. Merinda never liked the tension her kind had with the High Elves, mainly because it took Kraska away from her. Her usual spirit and energy turned sour, and she stopped playing around. Zhevros tried to comfort her, but she simply would not snap out of her depressed stupor. Then, the Great Sundering happened. Devastated and scared, Merinda ran off to try and find her beloved friend, but had no luck. It seemed that Kraska had also been wisped away by the explosion, either in death or to the place which is now known as the Eastern Kingdoms. Either way, Merinda became even more disheartened. The silly antics that Zhevros acted out in order to try and comfort Merinda did nothing. She was incredibly depressed, but something inside her shouted out. Perhaps Kraska was still alive? Perhaps he was trying to find her too? Being naturall energetic and optimistic, she gave in to these thoughts, and recovered from her disheartened state. After this great catastrophe, she found resolution. From then on, she dedicated herself to doing all she could in order to find her beloved. A few days after the Great Sundering, Merinda and her family decided to shy away from their kind and live on their own, somewhere else, where they could spend their days in peace. Considering their association with Kraska and his family, the Siphonis family could no longer interact with the other Night Elves without some glare or scowl, so the relocation was rather necessary. With this movement, the Siphonis family made their peace and decided to live off whatever the land offered. During the time of the Third War, the Siphonis family underwent a tragedy. Merinda's father and mother were slain by the Furbolgs present in the area, and Merinda had no choice but to find another place to live, along with his brother, Zhevros. This was a bleak time in Merinda's life, but the teachings of her parents did not disappear, and she knew that this was a simple cycle of life. Death would always be present, and everyone had to accept the fact that it could appear at any time, and at any place. Her home was desecrated by the fel energies that the demons unleashed upon Kalimdor. Without a place to say, and no other alternatives, she decided to set sail for the Eastern Kingdoms and explore the lands. She met many people, and saw many sights; but the most important discovery during her travels was the encounter with the Argent Dawn. She had seen how devastated the lands of Lordaeron had become, and decided to dedicate her abilities to helping the Argent Dawn defeat the Scourge. It was then she became an informant for the Argent Dawn. Zhevros had gone elsewhere and picked up his own agenda, and now Merinda was alone. She not only joined the Argent Dawn just for helping Lordaeron, however. After discovering what happened to Quel'Thalas, and being reminded that Kraska could have been present during the Scourge's attack, Merinda wanted to uncover his whereabouts, and discover whether or not he was dead or alive. It would at least be a relief to settle the curiosity in her mind, even if Kraska was dead. Her first assignment was set for Theramore, along with a reputable Argent Dawn member named Mordaeus Tamias acting as her bodyguard. Even for a Forsaken, the two got along well, all due to their past histories, and became good friends. When they finally reached Menethil Harbor, the two met with a Mountaineer named Berlshenk Riflemot. The two reveled each other with stories, and Merinda discovered what had happened to Berlshenk at Loch Modan, and why he was traveling around Azeroth. Because of Berlshenk's incident, Merinda felt it was her duty to help apprehend the warlock and bring him to justice. The ordeal took several months, and after all was said and done she returned to the Argent Dawn to report. They did not take the heroic deed to heart, and instead she was scoled to the core. However, Mordaeus stepped in and did much more than scolding, which silenced Merinda's instigators. After that ordeal, Merinda decided to quit the Argent Dawn and work on her own. With much experience on her belt, she was able to take care of herself and survive alone. She went to Berlshenk for help, and he obliged. It would only be a few days until the whereabouts of Kraska were revealed. However, another tragedy took place, and Merinda discovered that Berlshenk had been killed in Felwood. She grieved quietly, and continued her search without knowing what happened to Kraska. But, even so, she stumbled upon him by coincidence in the Eastern Plaguelands, and the two were overjoyed. They had never felt much more alive and happy in their whole life, and the two became inseperable after the event. The relief and happiness piled up. About a few months later, Berlshenk revealed his true status and explain the reason for his deceit. Arthas was mobilizing troops in Northrend, and Berlshenk had gone to investigate the situation in secret, because his own soldiers were watching over him in secret... or so they thought. Merinda decided to help the cause. She works as an informant again, but this time it is for a better and stronger power than the Argent Dawn. With her friends and her motivation restored, she continues to fight the good fight to this day. =History with Berlshenk= Most Night Elves are vigilant. They always do their duties and tasks with a serous disposition and utmost precision. When it comes to Merinda, they are given a bad name. While not really as bad as bad can start, Merinda is simply clumsy and boisterous, but naively boisterous. She likes to help and do good things, but doesn't plan her strategy out before executing. Truly, she is among her breed when it comes to being intelligent, but her personality stops her from thinking strategically. She has some work to do on discipline. Through her whole life she lived this way. To live like that as a Night Elf must make her an outcast of some sort; it still hasn't been any different. Her hopes and wishes reside in a picture of her two parents and fiancé that she keeps under her left shoulder pad. To make matters worse, her father and her fiancé are Blood Elves, something deeply frowned upon by Night Elves, surely. It's not a wonder why only Night Elves would treat her like an outcast. While she was treated badly in Darnassus and any other Night Elven area, she found refuge within the Argent Dawn ranks. When she enlisted, she was placed as an informant and traveled around Azeroth to ensure that the Scourge or Burning Legion weren't plotting anything. While situations have changed, she still keeps a lookout in case the two armies do anything sneaky. During one of her travels, along with reputable Argent Dawn member Mordaeus Tamias, she passed by Berlshenk in Menethil Harbor after scouring through Theramore. Because she had heard the disaster that struck in Loch Modan, she asked Berlshenk for an explanation on what happened. He told her, and she was wide-eyed. Being an informant and soldier of the Argent Dawn, it was her duty to assist Berlshenk in apprehending the warlock and bringing him to justice. Through the ship ride from Menethil to Auberdine, Merinda conversed with Berlshenk about their love lives. She told him about her fiancé, and Berlshenk vice versa. He was in awe to discover that her fiancé was a Blood Elf, and asked more about him. While she told him his name, she did not go any further. The ship had run aground anyways and all the crew were settling on the land to rest. Merinda wasn't anywhere near suspicious about conversing with Berlshenk. He was in love with someone who was out of his clan and she was in love with someone her race dejected. A sensation of friendship wrapped her and she felt as if she could talk to Berlshenk about anything. Before the incident of Berlshenk's kidnapping, Merinda requested that he look after her fiancé and help him get stronger. At this point, she can only hope that he's still alive and remembers her promise. =Physical Appearance= Merinda is extremely short compared to her kind, only 5"5. Although, her height just gives her more of an advantage over others. Her short hair is forest-green and only reaches above her neck. Her face is unblemished, and her body overall is void of any scars. Her eyes glow a bright silver, and her face never seems to be absent of a smile or a cheerful expression. Youthful and energetic, the only time when Merinda rests is when she goes to sleep. Otherwise, she is never standing still, and sometimes fidgets when kept in one place for a long time. Category:Journal's Misc.